Sonrisa Angelical
by Zafiro Sayame
Summary: Una historia que no sólo tiene cursilerias! Suspenso adolescente, triangulos amorosos, entre panas, mucho aire urbano y una lápida de recuerdos que renacen el dolor! Leanlo! RR
1. Una rosa sin espinas

Sonrisa angelical

Por ZafiroSayame

**Capitulo I**

"_Una rosa sin espinas"_

Solo pasaron 3 años, 3 simples años desde que todo volvió a la normalidad para los 12 digielejidos. Muchas cosas quedaron pendientes, en realidad, todo el tiempo que había pasado es una muestra de que a veces los amigos no son para siempre. Novedosos sucesos han tomado vida entre aquellos jóvenes que salvaron nuestro planeta de una definitiva destrucción, algunos decidieron abandonar el país para empezar una nueva vida, otros permitieron su amor quedando en una hermosa unión, pero… una personita, luego 3 años sin mandar mails o cartas a sus amigos, regresa a Japón, sin saber que el motivo de su regreso estaba mas alejado que nunca…

-mimi! Vamos que estamos atrasados!- grito una madre a su hija de 16 años que miraba estupefacta los cambios de su antiguo hogar, Japón.

-_"Después de tanto tiempo… ya estoy de regreso."_

Si, Mimi Tachikawa, aquella joven orgullosa de sí misma estaba de regreso para vivir en Japón. No tomó la molestia de avisarle a alguien de su regreso, pensó que era mejor buscar en el mapa los tesoros, aquellos tesoros que son sus amigos, luego de tanto tiempo de estar ausente.

Ella misma no se explica porque dejo atrás aquella costumbre de llamar y enviar mails a sus amigos preguntando todas las novedades, simplemente dejó de hacerlo. Luego de recapacitar muchas cosas, se dio cuenta que tenia que cambiar, aquella actitud que tomó fue tan infantil, así que era mejor madurar, sobre todo ahora… que dejó atrás al mas grande amor de su vida, o mas bien… como Mimi siempre había creído, él fue quien la abandonó.

-mimi… pasa algo? Te noto tan callada en el camino- dijo el padre de mimi mirándola preocupado, desde hace unas semanas ella había tomado esa actitud tan extraña…

-es porque no eh hablado.- replicó sarcástica. Estaba recostada en la parte trasera del auto, se sentó y miro a su padre, posando un calido beso en su mejilla –estoy bien… no hay porque preocuparse!- dijo animada, esa era Mimi, aquella dulce joven que escondía sus mas profundos sentimientos con una sonrisa para no preocupar a los demás.

-o-o-o-o-

-Yamato! Dame tu autógrafo!- gritó desesperada una joven que corría junto con otras fans tras aquel famoso artista mas conocido de Japón.

Yamato super Star, mejor conocido… su grupo de j-pop se había vuelto tan famoso que en realidad sus CDS eran uno de los más vendidos de todo el mundo. Aparte de ser el hombre mas codiciado por las mujeres, es un gran amigo… y Tai y Sora son testigos de ello.

Hace mucho tiempo… tuvo un desamor, la chica que tanto le gustaba había abandonado el país por petición de sus padres. Tras esto, decidió superarlo, ya no podía seguir tras aquella chica, por lo que por obra de magia nació una atracción hacia Takeunochi. Para dejar las cosas claras habló con su mejor amigo sobre esto, y pues… quedaron bien puesto que tai estaba buscando el amor de su vida ya que Sora no más lo ve como su mejor amigo.

-Matt! Por aquí!- grito una chica de cabellos púrpura que atrajo la atención del chico con los saltos que daba

_-"Gracias a dios…"_- corriendo al mercado de donde le llamaba la chica, fijo su mirada hacia las fans, y al ver que ninguna mocosa fastidiosa estaba en busca de él, solo entró de un salto y calló al suelo.

-Que rayos hacías allá fuera, matt? Qué no ves que ahora te cazan hasta con cuerdas y escobas- no dejaba de ver a matt, ofreciendo su mano para levantarlo

-Gracias miyako, pero me parece que si no salgo de mi casa me moriré de hambre!

-bueno, entonces múdate… hay muchas opciones! Londres, México, Rusia, USA…- al nombrar este ultimo país, cierta nostalgia vino a su rostro

-mimi…

-cuanto la extraño… tenemos tanto tiempo sin hablar. La eh llamado pero nadie contesta, me pregunto si es verdad que esta muert…

-cállate!- gritó matt, cuánto le molestaba que dijeran eso de ella. Él ya no la amaba, pero la quería, y mucho… –jamás te atrevas a decir eso… mimi está bien, y punto. Ahora si a ella no le importamos, superémoslo- dijo fríamente, aquel matt rencoroso había salido al aire, fuerte pero con un dolor mas grande que su orgullo.

-lo siento, no debí decir eso…- arrepentida, tomó con ambas manos su escoba y la pegó a su pecho. Tenia razón, a lo mejor mimi se había olvidado de ella –"_y eso que la creía mi amiga…"_

-Hey matt!- esto fue de parte de Davis, aquel chico heredero de los lentes de tai –salvándote de mi molestosa hermana?

-tu qué crees?- el sarcasmo de matt era impresionante, claro, mantenía un estilo que derretía un iceberg. Davis estaba ahí, y con kari, estaban saliendo… últimamente ella se ha vuelto tan extraña, su típica personalidad amable y dulce se fue marchitando con el tiempo. Su hermano, Tk, le comentó algo de una pelea que tuvo con ella, pero no dio más detalles, y prefirió no seguir preguntando.

-Hola, yamato, como estás?- acercándose a matt cogida de la mano de davis, hace notar algo de importancia en su relación con Motomiya…

-Bien… y eso que están aquí?

-Acompaño a davis y a kari a comprar comida para el picnic de pasado mañana- apareciendo de la nada, un joven cabellos alborotados color marrón y de vestimenta colegial posó su mano sobre el hombro de matt

-Ejele! Tu igual?- con su simpático saludo de un choque de puños, le regala una sonrisa.

-yep… vamos a hacer un gran picnic a favor del primer día en el Digimundo, ¿No te acuerdas?

-Se me ah olvidado!- sintiéndose avergonzado no tuvo otra cosa más que golpearse con la mano en la frente –Davis… me haces un favor?

-si matt, no llevaré mi hermana, cálmate!

-te alabo!- miró su reloj, soltó un suspiro y dedico una ultima sonrisa a sus amigos –Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir… tengo una reunión con la banda para una práctica del próximo concierto…

-Vale, vete con Dios…- bromeó tai tomando de una soda.

-Cuídate, y saludos a tu hermano!- dijo Miyako levantando la escoba que tenía con animo, mientras que matt salía por esa puerta

-Tk…- dijo calladamente kari, con una expresión triste

-tienes que superarlo… él va a estar en el picnic. No puedes evitarlo por siempre- aconsejó davis con sabiduría, entregándole a su prácticamente novia una dulce sonrisa

-si… tienes razón.

-o-o-o-o-

Mientras que en otro lado, una chica ojos rojizos al igual que su cabello, estaba practicando tenis junto con otra estudiante y otras dos chicas que son sus contrincantes. Esforzadas en su propósito; la victoria, hacían relucir su fascinante talento en este deporte. Habían pasado ya 30 minutos en el juego, y tanto como Sora y su aliada, eran las mejores, y entrenaban para su partido nacional de Japón. Odaiba contra Tokio.

-Sora, esfuérzate más! No dejes que la pelota sea tu miedo!- gritaba su profesora, quien el había enseñado a sus 2 estudiantes las mejores técnicas en el tenis.

-Ahí te va!- golpeándole muy duro con su raqueta a la pelota, anotando un punto.

-Bien! 15 a 7! Ganamos!- esta vez la segunda alumna especial había gritado con entusiasmo. Su nombre era Isabella, una italiana de ojos azules y cabello muy corto de color negro que resulta ser la mejor amiga de Sora, quienes han compartido juntas desde los 13 años en cuanto se ingresaron al tenis.

-muy bien, chicas! Lo han logrado de nuevo! Me alegra saber que en cada práctica se esfuerzan más.

-gracias!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Dentro de una semana es el partido, así que tenemos que dar todo de nosotras…

-okidokis!- dijo con animo Isabella, tomando y gran sorbo de su termo con agua.

-Bueno, ya es todo por hoy, vengan mañana a la práctica a las 5 en punto. Vale?

-vale! Adiós!- juntas se despiden de la profesora y se encaminan hacia donde están sus morrales. En cuanto los toman se dirigen hacia el exterior de la cancha, donde un chico rubio se encontraba sentado en las gradas observándolas. Aun si ser notado por las chicas.

-Mándale saludos de mi parte a Yamato.

-Para dónde vas?- preguntó sora extrañada

-Voy a la casa de mi tía… mi mamá está allá.- dijo mientras que le bajaba la gorra juguetonamente a sora- _Arrivederci!_

-jeje, adiós…- mientras que veía a su amiga desaparecer en el camino, quedo por un momento callada. Aquella personalidad le recordaba mucho a una amiga que tuvo, quien no supo más de ella luego de 4 años. Siempre se preguntaba cómo estaba, qué era de su vida y al menos saber como se sentia mediante e-mails. Pero ella nunca más respondió sus mensajes, por ello… todos, contando hasta los más alejados de ella, dieron a Mimi por muerta.

-que pensativa estás…- dijo aquel joven rubio mientras bajaba de las gradas

-matt… qué haces aquí?

-quise pasar a saludarte, y acompañarte a tu casa- sora se acercó lentamente a matt con una dulce sonrisa, le agradaba verlo, sobre todo cuando no lo esperaba. –en qué pensabas?

-eh…- Sora mas que nadie sabía lo doloroso que había sido Mimi para matt, luego de que Tachikawa se marchara del país dejó a matt triste y solo, como si la luz dejara de brillar para él.

-dime- tomando el bolso y de la mano a sora, empezaron a caminar en dirección a sus casas.

-no… nada importante! No tenías ensayo hoy?

-yep, pero Jamel y Toshio no pudieron venir así que se suspendió.

-ya veo…

-quieres salir hoy?

-a dónde?

-al cine

-sí! Llegamos, me cambio y vamos!- dicho esto, expresó una calida sonrisa y una mirada muy tierna a matt, quien miraba aquel rostro con mucho amor…

-o-o-o-o-

La familia Tachikawa ya había llegado a su destino; su nueva casa. Una hermosa residencia de 2 pisos con cocina, dos salas, un estudio, 4 habitaciones y 1 especial para los huéspedes, también contaba con 4 baños, varios pasillos, un ático y un sótano. Muy familiar a la casa que tenían allá en USA.

Mimi caminaba tranquilamente por la casa, imaginando cada cosa en su lugar, los muebles ya puestos y el color de pintura de las paredes diferentes. Siguió caminando hasta subir las escaleras para llevarla a un pasillo donde se encontraban las puertas de los cuartos, el baño y el ático. Cualquier chica iría corriendo a su nueva habitación y contemplar su elección, pero Mimi no… ella fue hacia el ático, que la llevó hacia un cuarto oscuro con cosas bajo sabanas, cajas y mucha suciedad. Lo único que iluminaba la habitación era un ventanal muy llamativo que daba hacia el cielo. Curiosa corre hasta éste y abre la ventana emocionada, para conseguirse nubes y el cielo con un tono rojizo digno del atardecer.

-que hermoso…- soltó, mirando con dulzura lo que Dios le había obsequiado en ese preciso instante.

-Mimi!- gritó su madre, más o menos calculando que la llamaba desde el pasillo. –Ven que ya llegó la mudanza!

-sí!- contemplando por ultima vez el cielo, cerró lentamente para luego salir de la habitación, no sin antes haber pensado en algunas personas… también en alguien muy especial.

Aun así, aquel recuerdo aun vive en su mente, y siempre vivirá… después de haberle lastimado tanto…

-Flash Back-

Dos amigos se encontraban en la cima de un edificio, donde el clima estaba muy fresco y la vista era fascinante. Ambos charlaban animadamente, estaban en un perfecto lugar para hablar tranquilamente, ya que resulta que el ultimo piso de aquel edificio poseía un museo de los más recientes artistas del momento. En la actualidad, se han destacado muchos talentosos en el arte que buscan fama mediante la publicidad, y este lugar era perfecto para ello, solo te cobraban 250 dólares por una muestra de tus obras. O ellos te compraban a ti, pero muy pocas veces se daba eso.

Aunque a él, siempre le compran sus obras…

-Esto es genial! Me alegra mucho que ya vean tu grandísimo talento!- decía con emoción una joven cabellos castaño claro con reflejos rosa. Vestida con una minifalda escocesa color blanca con una blusa de cuello de tortuga color rosado, sin contar su cinta blanca en su cabello y sus botas rosas con pelusas en los bordes.

-jeje, a mi también… y tienes que ver cuanto me pagaron.- esto fue de parte de un chico alto rubio, ojos azules, vestido de blue jean azul oscuro y una franela con el Hombre del Vitrubio.

-cuánto…?

-mucho. Te estoy hablando de más de 5.000 dólares.

-valla! Cásate con migo!

-jajaja, no es necesario pedírmelo, meens!- ambos rieron un poco, para luego quedar un cálido silencio.

Observando la ciudad de NY, estaban apoyados sobre el barandal de metal protegido por una capsula de vidrio que rodeaba el lugar. Michael, el nombre del joven talento, era el mejor amigo de mimi, casi hermano. Fue el primer compañero que tuvo al llegar ella aquí, en los momentos de soledad; él estaba ahí, en los momentos de melancolía; el estaba ahí, siempre estaba ahí para ella.

-eres el mejor de todos, Michael…- soltó mimi, aun sin apartar la vista de la ciudad.

-jeje, ya lo sabía…- pero ella solo sonrió, no le pegó por su orgullo ni se rió por el chiste. -Meens?

-uhm?

-estás bien?

-no…- dijo mirándolo con los ojos tristes –te tengo que contar algo.

-y dime- Michael miró incrédulo a mimi, ella estaba rara, ya desde hace varios días. Ella tomó aire, miró nuevamente el brillo de la ciudad y cerró los ojos –mimi, dime qué te sucede.

-me voy a Japón…

-y por qué la cara, niña? Tenías tiempo sin ir! Mejor dicho, mucho tiempo…

-si pero no entiendes…

-no entiendo qué? Te refieres a tus amigos?– ella solo suspiró -Meens, se que cortaste tu relación con ellos, pero recuerda que fueron con quienes enfrentaste la muerte, con quienes descubriste el Digimundo, con quienes compartiste los momentos mas lindos de tu vida! Ya es hora de dar la cara, deben de estar muy preocupados por ti!

-michael…

-no mimi, no aceptare un "Es que no puedo…" por respuesta. Soy tu amigo, te conozco, y estoy cansado de que sufras por ellos. Ellos aun te quieren, y tu a ellos.

-michael…

-qué?

-me voy a ir a Japón… por siempre.

En ese instante… fue como si la belleza de la ciudad en la noche, las estrellas amontonadas en el cielo, la dulce tranquilidad entre ambos, se marchitara…

-Fin de Flash Back-

**Capitulo VIII**

"_La raiz… el tallo… y la hoja"_


	2. Recuerdos de una flor marchita

Sonrisa angelical

Por ZafiroSayame

**Capitulo II**

"_Recuerdos de una flor marchita"_

Era de mañana, el sol brillaba incandescente que hacía penetrar sus rayos por las ventanas de las casas de Odaiba. A decir verdad, era un hermoso día, perfecto para salir con tu pareja de día de campo, o quizás a un parque con lago para alimentar los patos. Pero… un día tan perfecto como este, debe ser presenciado justamente en clases.

-por qué, por qué, por qué!- gritaba tai desesperado, mientras pegaba su rostro en la vidriera de la ventana y miraba nostálgico el cielo.

-supéralo…- esto fue de parte de Matt, Sora y dos jóvenes que son también buenos amigos de ellos; Sue y Jamel.

-pero mira el día! Está tan bello! Y nosotros aquí… encerrados en un salón de 4 paredes repleto de pupitres y afiches de biología de porquería!

-qué dijo, joven yagami…?- y justo en ese momento, entra al salón la profesora, una mujer alta, súper delgada con el cabello recogido por un moño del tamaño de un planeta, lentes grandes y redondos, de piel blanca y ojos marrones. Su vestimenta siempre era una bata de laboratorio, con su nombre en el típico bolsillito de frente. Aun sin apartarle la vista de "asesina" a Tai, se dirige a su mesa de trabajo.

- Yo… yo dije… "Pero mira el salón! Es tan bello! Menos mal que estamos encerrados en un salón de 4 paredes repleto de pupitres y afiches de biología!"

-aja… y la palabra "porquería"?

-ah! Esa… "por que quería!" valla Profe, no sabia que usted le quitaba los derechos de opinión a los estudiantes.

-si, yagami, lo que usted diga…- saca de su maletín algunos papeles y los empieza a leer y a corregir –me alegracomo q que me hallan esperado, necesito un favor de ustedes.

-que quiere, profesora?- pregunto curiosa sora, mientras miraba los exámenes y sus terribles notas…

-pues, resulta que dentro de 3 semanas es el día de San Valentín, no?- todos acierten con un movimiento en la cabeza –y quiero pedirles que ustedes sean los encargados una fiesta que se celebrará ese día…

-genial!- exclamó Sue toda emocionada. Vestida por su vestimenta colegial, tenia el cabello azul corto separado en dos coletas y de ojos castaño claro, piel blanca y de mediana estatura.

-eso es lo que quiero, que la fiesta sea genial. Como directora de su grado, quiero que todas mis secciones estén invitadas. Pero antes… necesito un líder de ustedes 4

-creo que yo pued…

-que sepa decorar, delicado, no gastador y que tenga todo en orden… o sea, tú no, Tai

-sora

-sora

-sora…

-eh? por qué yo?

-creo que eres la única capaz de hacer todo eso con aquellos requisitos- dijo sue mirando emocionada a sora

-bueno… si ustedes lo dicen

-hecho!- dijeron todos menos la profesora…

-no me quiero arrepentir, takeunochi! Eso es todo, pueden retirarse…

-o-o-o-o-

Dos mujeres caminaban apresuradas por el pasillo del colegio elemental de Odaiba, mientras la más joven miraba con detalles cada alumno que salían de los salones, no pudo evitar recordar sus viejos amigos… aquellos que seguramente ya la habían olvidado. Mimi solo soltó un suspiro, subió el rostro y volvió a ser como aquella chica fría, orgullosa y seria… aquella que no era Mimi.

Mientras que los chicos piropeaban a la joven Tachikawa, los 5 alumnos que hace unos minutos estaban con la profesora de Biología, se encontraban charlando en lo bebederos del pasillo, arreglando bien las cosas para la fiesta.

-tenemos que decirles al salón, ya que nosotros 5 no podemos con todo- dijo jamel con sabiduría, un joven de 17 años de cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-yep. Le decimos el lunes, que estamos todo el grupo juntos en al clase de Matemática- dijo sora, para luego que su vista sea atraída por dos personas que caminaban apuradas por el pasillo hasta llegar a la dirección. –miren…

-eh?- matt al levantar la vista, pudo ver mejor las dos mujeres. Una de ellas parecía ser una mujer de 38 años, madre de la joven que iba con ella, que al posar su mirada en aquella chica, pudo distinguir lo linda que era... –valla, quien será?

-parece no ser de aquí. No la eh visto antes por Odaiba.- dijo sue mirándola, calculando su edad, sus gustos en la moda y su personalidad… -no me cae bien

-tonta, ni siquiera la conoces. No juzgues, que eso es malo…- exclamó tai

-pero aun así, no me atrae mucho la chica. Te apuesto que será la próxima ramera del año.

-Sue!

-vale, vale! No lo sigo haciendo pues…

-caerá en nuestro grado?

-mmm… quizás. Pero por si eso fuera que sea en nuestro salón. Parece un buen partido- esto lo dijo tai, mirando como la chica y su madre entran a la dirección.

-o-o-o-o-

Mientras que en otro lado, muy lejos de Japón, un joven se encontraba en su habitación, recostado junto con un lienzo lleno de líneas y chispas de diferentes colores. Sin contar recortes de fotos, frases y en el centro una foto tamaño carta con el rostro de una joven… era Mimi.

-si tan sólo pudiera verte de nuevo…- dijo con dolor, sin apartar la vista del techo. De sus ojos ya habían resbalado lágrimas, y aun ciertas gotas siguen cayendo. Estaba sufriendo, sintiéndose débil, incapaz de vivir y sonreír otra vez… de que sirve, si la única llanura de su horizonte se había esfumado… -te necesito… por favor, vuelve.

-Michael…?- entrando a la habitación, una mujer pudo notar el estado del Jonhson... hermana de él, es dueña del apartamento en que se hospedan. Tiene 21 años, ojos color azules, cabello rubio grisáceo y de piel blanca. Se dedica a diseñadora de modas. Al igual que su hermano, tienen instintos artísticos, pero en caso de ella es mucho más loca en las ropas que en las pinturas.

-hola Jenny- levantándose rápidamente, se seca las lágrimas y camina hacia una mesa con sus pinturas

-no aparentes que no te pasa nada. Qué sucede?- deja a un lado los dos cafés que tenía con ella y se dirige hacia Michael. En eso, nota por un instante que sus ojos estaban rojos –estabas llorando, no?

-qué…? Los hombres no lloramos- dándole la espalda

-michael… tu no eres hombre. Hace varios meses que admitiste tu homosexualidad.

-descubrí que no lo soy…- apoyándose con ambas manos sobre la mesa y escondiendo su mirada, la evitó. Supuestamente, hace 6 meses creyó ser homosexual, debido por ciertas actitudes, formas de pensar y de tratar. Sobre todo que desde hace varios años que no tenía novia. Y Mimi fue la primera en enterarse, y de tratarlo como si nada. -mimi regresó a Japón…

-meens? Oye… que mal. –en eso, siente el silencio de la lógica –que tiene que ver ella?

-mucho. Me acabo de dar cuenta que yo sin ella soy nada…- al decir esto, apretó con una dolorosa fuerza las servilletas sucias de pintura

-michael… no te entiendo. Que quieres decir?

-amo a mimi. Con todo mi ser, mi alma y mi vida. Desde el primer momento que la conocí la sentí tan en mí. Ella es la única que le da sentido a lo ilógico, le da dulzura al agrio y llena de luz a las sombras…- al escuchar eso su hermana, quedó estupefacta. Se mantuvieron en un largo silencio, hasta que ella lo quebró.

-ella lo sabe…?

-sí- Jenny se sienta sobre un sofá viejo, desconoce porque esta más impactada ahora que cuando se enteró que él era homosexual. A ella le preocupaba mucho a su hermano, siempre le había cuidado, hasta cuando menos la necesitaba, ahora, cuando más la necesita no sabe como ayudarle. Ya no es homosexual, pero esta enamorado de una joven que se encuentra a mil kilómetros de distancia lejos de aquí.

-qué te dijo…?

-eso es lo irónico. No me dijo nada. Sólo se fue, y me dejó ahí…

-hay michael… ven- atrayendo a su hermano con su mano, éste se sentó a su lado y ella lo abrazó fuertemente –me da mucho dolor verte así, al igual la tan grande felicidad que tengo por saber que estas enamorado de una joven como mimi. Pero, esto siempre pasa… y uno lo debe superar.

-lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.

-y no lo es. Mírame- michael volteó a verla, y aquellos ojos azules iguales que los de él se le quedaron mirándolo seriamente. –sé que tan difícil es porque ya me ah pasado… resulta que me enamoré de un hombre de 29 años cuando yo apenas tenía 12 años, el me quería… pero no era lo mismo. Me di cuenta luego que el verdadero amor es eterno, si el no te ama, no es verdadero. A lo mejor mimi no es la elegida, además ella no sabe de lo que se pierde.

-no vuelvas a decir algo así de ella, por favor… la aprecio mucho.- levantándose se dirige hacia la puerta para retirarse, no sin antes mirar a su hermana por ultima vez –yo no voy a luchar por ella, pero por siempre la amaré… me casaré con otra mujer, tendré mis hijos y mi familia y viviremos felices. Pero la seguiré amando. Ya que lo que siento por ella si es verdadero.- dicho esto, abre la puerta y sale de la habitación.

-michael…

-o-o-o-o-

-Mimi, ven!

2:30 de la tarde. El tiempo había pasado apresuradamente y con él los recuerdos de la Tachikawa. Se encontraba en su alcoba, recordando cada segundo vivido en Usa, al igual que cada segundo que vivió en Japón. Tenía una balanza en su mente, sus amigos digielegidos y michael. A pesar de que michael era su mejor amigo, ella simplemente pensaba en los otros…

-encontrándome más cerca de ellos que nunca y no me preocupo por irlos a buscar. Qué clase de chica soy?- en eso, su celular empezó a sonar –diga?

-hola, meens, cómo estas?

-jenny! Que gusto! Cómo estas?- al escuchar aquella voz, su tristeza cambio a una sonrisa.

-pues, bien. Eres mala, no te despediste de mí!

-jeje, lo siento mucho, amiga! pero me fui anteayer en la mañana. Y ni te imaginas que fastidioso fue el viaje… se nos atrasaron varias horas!

-que mal… pero todo bien?

-sip.

-genial, lástima que aquí no…- ambas quedaron en un segundo silencioso. Mimi volvió a verse muy triste, recordando nuevamente el rostro del Jonhson.

-es… él, verdad?

-sí… está muy adolorido.

-dios…- colocando su mano sobre su frente y cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama, cerró los ojos.

-mimi, me enteré de todo. Me dijo cada detalle con su respectiva lágrima y no sé qué hacer… quiero ayudarlo, pero no puedo. Sé que ahora tu estás allá, y que sólo lo quieres… pero necesito que hables con él cuanto antes…

-jen… no puedo. No solo él está adolorido. Yo también estoy sufriendo, por no verlo, hablar con él y tratarnos como antes. Ya no será lo mismo.

-él ya no es lo mismo…

-yo tampoco.

-pero él no está así por decisión propia.

-qué quieres decir?

-mimi, te conozco. Hubo una época en que eras insoportable, tratabas a todo el mundo como si fuéramos menos que tú, y yo que sepa nadie es más ni menos que nadie. Cada quien vale lo que es, pero para ti era todo lo contrario. Me duele mucho haberte dicho esto, pero es que tienes que abrir lo ojos… no por tu alrededor, sino por ti.

-mira, jenny. No quiero hablar de eso…

-pero deberías. No sigas evitando la verdad, estás haciendo sufrir cruelmente a mi hermano…

-y dime qué rayos hago si no lo amo!

-dile que solo lo quieres como un amigo. Callandote y evitarlo es lo más terrible que le puedes hacer. El te ama meens, y mucho. Nunca había visto a mi hermano así, y no quiero que esto termine peor como esta.

-yo…

-solo piénsalo. Recuerda que esta en juego michael, aquel que siempre estuvo para ti cuando mas lo necesitabas…

-soy… terrible- en eso, mimi rompe en llantos.

-imagínate como se siente él…

-lo haré…

-me alegra. Espero que todo esto termine bien. Te quiero mucho, meens, y no sabes cuanto me gustaría verte a ti con mi hermano. Pero si eso no puede ser posible, entonces prefiero que sean amigos…

-mimi! Baja a la cocina!- este fue un grito de parte de la mamá de mimi, quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena.

-jenny, me tengo que ir… gracias por llamar.

-y gracias por escuchar. No me decepciones, mimi. Piénsalo bien, si?

-de acuerdo.

-bye, pretty girl! I love you!

-good bye, jen… I love you too!- tras esto, colgó el teléfono y lo tiro a un lado. Sentándose, toma uno de los peluche a su lado, lo abraza fuertemente y deja caer las ultimas lagrimas –nunca quise lastimarle… nunca quise abandonarlos…

To be continue...

**Comentarios: Hola! jeje, ya el segundo capi arriba! tengo mas capitulos pero los hare sufrir! XD jeje, (es broma, subire los otros pronto!) keria mencionar en este capitulo a AkiaFallen, me agrad mucho q te halla gustado mi fic! muchas gracias! jeje, por cierto... lo de "No me perdonaria si algo te sucede" tenia pensado seguirlo... pero es como me tienen los estudios amontonada no me da tiempo! pero eso si, os prometo terminar este fic! cuidense! y gracias! nn **


	3. Semillas en la pradera

Sonrisa angelical

Por ZafiroSayame

**Capitulo III**

"_Semillas en la pradera. Nació una nueva flor."_

Era en la casa de Ishida que se estaba llevando a cabo la planeación de la reunión del día de hoy. Matt, tk, tai e izzy eran los que se encontraban ahí, kari, yolei y sora quedaron en verse en el parque con el cargamento faltante, mientras que davis, ken y cody llegarían un poco después por la manta, los refrescos y algunas cosas para pasar un buen rato.

Tk guardaba el alimento en al bolsa, mientras que tai le ayudaba con el postre…

-tai-kun! Eso es para comer más tarde!- gritó matt, arrebatándole el dulce de leche

-pero es que está divino! Solo una probadita más… si?

-no!Eso es para más tarde!no te pongas necio!

-vale… "Chef"- mirando con una cara de asesino a matt, y este devolviéndosela de igual forma.

-chicos… mejor vayamos ya al parque, recuerden que hoy es sábado, y estos días el lugar esta lleno!- exclamó izzy desesperado, mientras recogía su bolso y su computadora portátil.

-cálmate, Koushiro, vamos a llegar con un perfecto puesto esperándonos… relax!- dijo tai dándole una palmadita en la espalda de izzy

-bueno… ya terminé de arreglar la comida. Vamos.

-sí!- dijeron todos.

-o-o-o-o-

-yolei! Basta ya y vamos! Te ves bien!- dijo sora mirando a yolei, impaciente por irse…

-vale… pero si ken no llega a ponerme un ojo encima, tendremos problemas!- al decir esto, toma su chaqueta y se la pone.

Las tres salieron de la casa con tres medianas cestas cada una. Quedaron en reunirse en el parque Ta Kirikun, ubicado frente el hogar de los Yagami. Más o menos estarían allá en 25 minutos, sin tomar taxi.

-oigan… se que es medio incomodo comentar esto pero…- el carácter de kari se tornó algo serio, y a la vez triste –quisiera que mimi se encontrara con nosotros.

-no eres la única, yo también la extraño.- confesó sora, bajando la mirada y recordando algunos momentos que compartió con la Tachikawa

-yo no sé que creer…- dijo yolei, mirando el cielo con mucha nostalgia

-qué cosa?

-de que si en realidad se olvidó de nosotros… o que si está muerta.

-no lo está…- al decir esto, sora se detuvo en seco. Sin apartar la vista del suelo.

-y cómo sabes? Tenemos 3 años sin saber de ella. La hemos llamado, pero línea cortada, hemos tratado de ubicarla, pero no han servido nuestros esfuerzos.

-entonces, por qué dudas?

-yo…

-ves? Cuando uno cree que esta muerto, es porque lo está. Pero cuando uno duda de que está muerto, es porque existe una gran posibilidad de que se encuentre aún con vida.

-sora, no entiendo tu filosofía- dijo kari algo ingenua, sin entender la conclusión de Takeunochi.

-matt anteayer, en un escape de las fans se introdujo en mi mercado. Le dije lo mismo, de que si mimi estaría muerta… pero no más me calló, y me dijo que sólo se olvido de nosotros.

-se equivocan- exclamó kari, mirando a las chicas con mucha seriedad –conozco a mimi, y ustedes igual. Su emblema es pureza, y ella nunca haría algo así. Ella es una chica muy pura, jamás se olvidaría de nosotros, y yo sé eso porque ella fue mi amiga, es más… aun lo es.

-tienes razón- dijeron las dos, regañadas.

-o-o-o-o-

Ken, Davis y Codi se encontraban ya en el parque, no fue por emoción de Codi, ni no por la determinación de Ken, sino por amor. Amor de un joven cuyo corazón ah sido robado por una chica cabellos castaños.

-No sé cual es tu empeño, Davis. Sé que te gusta mucho kari pero a estas alturas diríamos que estás loco por ella!- dijo con ironía ken, mirando a davis como buscaba un lugar perfecto para estar.

-quedamos en ser los primeros, para así tener un mejor puesto, no?

-si… pero lo tuyo es diferente. Te veo demasiado emocionado eso de noviazgo con kari- esta vez fue codi quien habló, poniendo algunas cosas sobre el césped –descansemos…

-no seas niñato! Vente, creo que hay un perfecto lugar allí!- señalando un sitio bajo un árbol y frente al lago. Muy cómodo, a decir verdad.

-oye, esta muy lindo pero… me duelen los pies!- regañó Hida, mirando molestosamente a Davis.

-vale, calmate, solo unos paso mas y ya!

-dale codi, que esta muy lindo, vamos…

-esta bien…

Mientras que en otro lado, una chica cabello castaño con reflejos rosa se encontraba en el interior de una biblioteca. Hace ya bastante tiempo que había comenzado a leer un libro llamado _"Sólo pensé en ti por una sola vez"_, por Nakimi Sayame, una autora muy famosa en Japón.

Mimi se encontraba en la zona de Romance/Drama, no sola en su búsqueda, un joven de cabellos azules amarrados en una cola baja, blanco, y de ojos negros con lentes también buscaba, por pura casualidad, aquel libro…

Por accidente, justo cuando mimi iba a tomar el libro, la chica también lo intentó, provocando un choque entre sus manos.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. Usted quería este libro, no?- dijo el chico, tomando el objeto y dándoselo a mimi.

-si, pero usted estaba mucho antes aquí. Tómelo.

-no, exijo. Tenga- sin más que decir, la chica lo toma, mirando con detalles al ojos negros.

-gracias.

-le eh visto antes por aquí?

-no creo. Vengo desde muy lejos. Pero ya antes eh vivido aquí.

-de donde proviene?

-de USA.

-valla, si es lejos… Te molesta si me siento con tigo?

-No, vamos- ambos empezaron a dirigirse a una mesa, cada quien con su respectivo libro. Solo que el chico poseía 4 y ella apenas 1.

-por lo que veo lees mucho- dijo mimi, mirando impresionada los libros del chico.

-si, últimamente la universidad me exige bastante empeño.

-qué estudias?

-Quiero ser médico.

-valla… y Sayame te va a ayudar?- mostrando picarona el libro.

-jeje, solo leo algunos de ella por pasatiempo. Te gusta?

-me encanta. Bueno, al menos uno… sé que ella ah escrito más, pero un amigo me prestó éste libro y de allí empezó mi curiosidad. Aunque lamentablemente nunca lo eh terminado de leer.

-que irónico… sé que no viene al caso pero, me recuerdas mucho a alguien- confesó el joven, limpiando sus lentes con un pañuelo proveniente de su bolsillo.

-si? se puede saber de quién?

-ahm… una amiga que tuve. Pero más nunca supe de ella. Sin resentimiento, a veces pienso que está muerta. Pero no sé que pensar.

-valla…- abriendo el libro y mirando la primera frase del primer capítulo, lo lee en voz baja –_"Él sólo me juró su amor… Ahora sé que es un pecador."_

-dios… que descortés soy! No me presenté… Mi nombre es Jou Kido, y tú?

-Jou… Kido, dijiste?- esta vez, mimi abrió los ojos como platos. Será él…?

-si, ya sé… soy hermano de Jin Kido. No te impresiones tanto.

-no, no es eso. Por casualidad… esa amiga tuya, de la que me hablaste hace un segundo… se llamaba, mimi?

-si… por qué?

-yo… -por un instante, creyó que podía decírselo. Confesarle que ella era Mimi Tachikawa, aquella chica que se olvidó de él, de sus amigos y de su antiguo amor, ya olvidado. Luchando en su mente, por que hacer y que no, llegó a una decisión… -es que yo… la conozco!

-ah si? mira que bien! De donde la conoces?

-ah pues… estudiamos juntas. Muy buenas amigas.- Dios… y ahora qué? Si asegura su presencia aun en este planeta, creerá que ella se olvidó de ellos, pero si le decía que estaba muerta… ellos se olvidarían de ella. Pero esta vez por siempre.

-ah… pero entonces no está muerta!- dijo jou emocionado, mirando con una lucecilla en su ojos inexplicable.

-no… no lo ésta…- no se enojó… significa, que no dio importancia a que ella se halla olvidado de él.

-gracias a Dios… no sabes cuando me alegra saber eso.

-y por qué…?

-veras… mimi fue una niña muy especial para mí, siempre me ah parecido una chica muy linda, y siempre la eh querido como mi hermana menor. En fin, la aprecio mucho, y saber de que no está muerta como yo creía… me entusiasma.

-superior… jou- nuevamente, un frío aterrador y una cálida calma gobernó su ser. Al decir aquello, tapó su boca con sus manos, solo ella le dice eso. Cosa que hizo que jou la mirara de una forma muy diferente. Y solo permanecieron en silencio, mientras que él trataba de creérselo…

-o será que… tu eres mimi?- ella no respondió. Cerró el libro aún virgen y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Se levantó y tomó su bolso- respóndeme.

-No sé que decirte, jou. No merezco hablarte, no mereces escuchar a una chica tan fría y cruel como yo. Olvidar a sus amigos, sus únicos amigos que siempre creyeron en ella. Cometí un error en degradarlos tanto como para olvidarlos, pero nunca pensé en el mas cruel error para mí- soltó un suspiro y cambio su mirada por una de ojos a punto de llorar –en recordarlos de una manera muy diferente, luego de ya haber abandonado mi pureza- tras esto, la chica se dispuso a irse, pero en ese preciso instante, jou se aventuró en tomarle la muñeca y detener su huida.

-y se te olvido otro…

-cuál?- preguntó la Tachikawa mirando rencorosa al ojos negros, ya con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-que nunca nosotros te vamos a olvidar. Pero no por haber sido nuestra amiga, ni por lo que hiciste, sino por lo bella que eres por dentro y por esa pureza que alimenta nuestras esperanzas de seguir queriendo y amando a las personas que nos rodean.

-jou… lo siento tanto!- al decir esto, cae en sus brazos. Llorando desconsoladamente en el pecho del chico. –fui tan mala con ustedes! nunca debí dejarles de hablar! Ustedes siempre han estado en mi corazón, y nunca eh podido olvidarlos! Perdóname!

-ya mimi… cálmate. Que todo está bien- diciendo esto con mucho estimo, calmó a la chica en sus brazos mediante una acaricia sobre su cabeza y una entrega total de su amistad.

-jóvenes, si me permiten el atrevimiento en decirles que… esto es una biblioteca, no un parque de enamorados- esto fue por la recepcionista, que miraba a los chicos con una mirada fulminante.

-parque!- a jou se le cruzaron los cables al escuchar aquello. Algo que tenía pensado faltar por los estudios, decidió ponerlo en primera fila, y todo por ella… La reunión de los digielegidos ya habrá empezado, y no podía faltar por nada del mundo. –mimi, mejor vallamos a un parque, te parece?

-si…

To be continue...

Comentarios: Hola hola!como tain? jeje, ya el tercer capi! yahoo! XD bueno, como veran aki, yolei le gusta ken, todos creen que mimi esta muerta (Claro, sora, kari y yolei aún lo dudan) jou fue el primero en toparse con mimi y que ya no se que mas XD en el siguiente capitulo vendran más lagrimas, muchos impactos... y más recuerdos! Me atrevi en presenciarme en esta historia! **Nakimi Sayame** --> Zafiro **Sayame.** En uno de los proximos capitulos tengo pensado en salir! perobueno, surprise! nuevamente mil gracias para AkiaFallen y para Hibari-Tachikawa! me alegra mucho que sigan con mi historia!

Bueno, muy largo y aun no me voy a morir... besos! y sigo esperando sus reviews!

Atte. ZafiroSayame


	4. Un tallo que olvidó su raíz

Sonrisa angelical

Por ZafiroSayame

**Capitulo IV**

"_Un tallo que olvido su raíz."_

Kido y Tachikawa iban camino al parque. Ambos conversaban sobre lo que les ah pasado, como han sido sus vidas en todo este tiempo y todo lo que tenían planeado hacer. Mimi se aferró al brazo de Jou, cerrando los ojos y mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

-me alegra saber que aun sigues siendo aquel amigo que siempre estaba ahí…- dijo mimi con un suspiro, para luego mirar feliz a jou.

-vale, mimi. Me pones rojo, tu sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu lado!- opacando su cara roja con su mano libre, trató de disimular su incomodidad. Aún sigue siendo muy tímido, sobre todo cuando esta con una chica muy especial…

-jeje, no has cambiado mucho, superior jou- tras esto, se separa. No pudo evitar recordar a los demás chicos, ellos quizás tampoco habían cambiado mucho. Tai, sora, matt, izzy, tk, kari… y los nuevos digielejidos, por ahora son todos un mito. –ellos se olvidaron de mí, verdad?

-mimi, que cosas dices? Por supuesto que no!- tomando a la chica por los hombros le regaló una tierna sonrisa, que calmó a la joven Tachikawa.

-al menos deben de estar muy molestos…

-quieres averiguarlo?

-qué dices?- ella le miró rencorosa –no creo estar preparada- evadió la mirada de jou sobre ella, tiene miedo de enfrentar lo que sus amigos pueden pensar de ella.

-a qué le temes, mimi? Por qué mimi tachikawa debería de tener miedo?

-yo…

-yo, nada. Has cambiado mucho, sabes? Y es hora de que todo el mundo lo sepa. Has madurado bastante, sigues teniendo tu dulce personalidad y tu corazón sigue siendo tan puro como el agua. Sigues siendo tú y nadie te quitará esa persona que tienes por dentro.

-jou…- mimi le miró con esperanzas. Quizás el Kido tenga razón. Ella sigue siendo Mimi, y siempre lo será –pero aún así… pienso que es mejor esperar un poco de tiempo.

-no creo…- en eso, suena su celular –discúlpame un segundo- aislándose de mimi, contesta el teléfono –diga?

-Hola jou! Como estás? Es kari! Vas a venir a la reunión?

-ehm… si, en que parte es?

-en el parque frente la casa de Davis. Estamos junto el lago, bajo un sakura.

-esta bien. Vamos para allá.

-vamos?- pero jou ya había colgado.

-mimi, ven. Vamos a seguir caminando- guardando su cel en su bolsillo, toma la mano de la Tachikawa

-si!

-o-o-o-o-

En otro lado, respectivo al lugar donde dijo kari, se encontraba todos los digidestinados, tomando de sus refrescos y terminando de comer de sus platillos. Sora se encontraba sentada junto con matt abrzados, mientras que kari y davis no estaban tan unidos al parecer. Tk los miraba de reojo. Cuando observaba a davis; una llama incandescente de odio se prendía en sus ojos, pero al observar a kari sus ojos lloraban para adentro, no soportaba ver la persona que más amaba en todo el planeta junto con otro…

Sí, él la amaba…

-chicos…- ya al colgar el teléfono –jou ya viene para acá.

-valla… no era que iba a estudiar?- preguntó matt extrañado.

-sí, pero al parecer lo dejó para después.

-ya era hora. Kido estudia demasiado, igual que el hermano…- exclamó davis, recostándose sobre las piernas de kari.

-pero estudia…- esta vez fue la voz retadora de tk quién sonó. Atrayendo la mirada de todos.

-qué quisiste decir, takeru?- preguntó davis regresándole la mirada.

-que por lo menos estudia, no como otros…- levantándose del césped, toma su suéter y se apartó del grupo.

-a donde vas, tk?- matt quedó algo atónito, posando una mirada de compasión sobre takeru.

-a caminar. Necesito pensar… ya vuelvo- tras esto, se marcha.

-cuál es su problema? La estamos pasando tan bien! Quedamos en no pelear bajo ninguna circunstancia!- levantando los puños exclamó yolei, molesta por el incidente.

-hermana, has silencio. No nos metamos en estos problemas.

-él volverá…- esto fue por kari, con la mirada baja.

-…- todos se mantuvieron en silencio. El problema entre kari y tk surgió de alguna u otra forma, pero sólo con respecto al amor.

-bueno… qué tal si jugamos futbol!- opinó tai.

-si!- dijeron los chicos.

-o-o-o-o-

Tk se encontraba desorientado, triste y derrotado. Desde la primera vez que conoció a kari descubrió que tenían química entre ambos, eran el uno para el otro, almas gemelas… todos consideraron que ambos hacían hasta una linda pareja. Por qué ella no lo aceptó? Simplemente no lo entendía…

-quizás fui egoísta…- confesó mirando su reflejo en el lado contrario del lago, lejos de la vista de los chicos –quizás si solo no le hubiera dicho que la amaba… todo hubiese seguido igual- sobre el agua se reflejaba el cielo, algunos árboles, los pájaros volando, el puente, las personas que pasaban sobre el puente, jou y una linda chica… -jou!- al ver el reflejo del Kido, subió la mirada para verlo a él agarrado de la mano con una apuesta chica. Su cabello estaba suelto, largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, liso con ondulaciones en las puntas, de color castaño claro con muchos reflejos rosas y rubios, era de estatura normal, blanca, delgada y bien formada. Parecía de 15, 16 años, para ser tan joven era muy hermosa. Si se trataba de la novia de jou, entonces es un chico muy afortunado. –Kido!

-eh?- al escuchar su nombre, desvía su mirada hacia el responsable, y con este también vino la de mimi.

-quién es…?- preguntó tachikawa mirando al chico acercárseles rápidamente.

-tu hermanito menor…- al decir esto, mimi quedó perpleja. Cuando ya takeru estaba frente de ellos, pudo distinguir mejor sus rasgos… cabello rubio con el típico gorro; seguramente nuevo, ojos azul cielo, piel clara, al igual que su inocencia aún notable. Eso si, estaba más alto, mas apuesto, ya con la figura masculina más formada, al parecer el Basket sirvió bastante de algo (Como había dicho Jou.)

-cómo estás?- preguntó tk muy amable saludando a jou con la mano.

-bien, y los demás?- devolviendo de igual forma el saludo, pregunta mirando su alrededor para ver si están cerca los otros.

-al otro lado del lago… es que me aparté por un minuto.- mientras, tk solo contemplaba la belleza de la chica. Sentía que ya la había visto antes, algo que se pudo notar por su mirada aún sobre la Tachikawa. –es tu novia…?- preguntó tk mirando incrédulo a los dos.

-qué!- preguntaron mediante un grito, algo ruborizados. Cosa que dio algo de gracia luego de unos segundos.

-te parece conocida, verdad?

-eh…- desde cuando jou es psíquico? –mucho gusto, mi nombre es takeru, pero me puedes decir tk!- dándole la mano educadamente.

-lo sé… aun te recuerdo. Sólo que ahora estas mas lindo- dijo mimi con mucha confianza. El seguía siendo su hermanito.

-disculpa?

-tk, te presento a Mimi Tachikawa.

-mimi!

-o-o-o-o-

Los chicos terminaron de jugar y volvieron con las chicas que se encontraban sentadas sobre la manta charlando animadamente. Luego de descansar 20 minutos, decidieron comer postre, preparado por tk…

-hermano! Detente, tenemos que esperar a tk para comer! El hizo el postre, que el lo sirva- regañó kari, quitándole rápidamente el alimento a tai.

-pero kari! Esperé mucho para comerlo! Además… y si tk llega una hora después…

-cosa que no va a suceder. Hay que ser educados! Si vamos a comer postre, hagámoslo todos juntos… vale?- dijo sora con determinación, ordenando un poco las cosas sobre la manta.

-aunque sea pongamos los platos y cubiertos… ya debe de estar por llegar- y colocando las cosas dichas sobre la mesa, yolei ayudó a sora.

-por cierto… jou no iba a venir?- preguntó izzy abriendo su computadora luego de jugar football.

-según kari ya venía para acá, no?- éste fue ken, guardando su pelota en una de las bolsas.

-ajap, pero a lo mejor se vino caminando de su casa, no sé! El carro lo tenía en el taller…- en eso, se escucha el rugido de un estomago; el de tai, quien miraba el pastel que tenía sora.

-yagami!- dijeron todos explotando en risas.

-hola chicos!- este fue tk, quien se acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto con otras dos personas –no comieron postre, verdad?

-no, esperamos por ti…- dijo yolei, mirando a los otros dos –jou!

-kido!- dijeron todos, que al igual que yolei no apartaron la mirada de la chica.

-hola! Cómo están?

-creímos que no ibas a venir!- exclamó tai, quitándole el postre a sora.

-tai!

-ya tk está aquí y tengo hambre!

-no antes sin que conozcan a alguien…- mimi se colocó tras jou, su mirada nostálgica se encontraba pérdida en el suelo. Con tk fue fácil volverse sentir 'Mimi' pero ahora… se sentía desnuda, frente aquellos chicos que ni idea tienen de que ella es la chica que hace mucho tiempo dieron por muerta.

"_Sigues siendo tú y nadie te quitará esa persona que tienes por dentro."_

Escuchó para sus adentros Tachikawa. La voz de jou resonaba en su mente, mientras que una voz diferente resonó en su corazón _"La pureza de tu alma no la has perdido… protégela." _Y saliendo de su trance, salió de su supuesto escondite y se colocó al lado de ambos chicos, con una sonrisa más bella que la luna…

-mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, aquella chica que les olvidó por 1 año y sufrió por ustedes 3 años… contando el día de hoy.- confesó mimi, dejando completamente desconcertados a todos de su alrededor…

Fin

Comentarios: Hola! jeje, ya el cuarto capi! que les parece? tk fue el primero en reconocer a mimi! tan lindos! aún siguen siendo hermanitos! XD el capitulo que le sigue ya es un poco calmado... pero es que ni tienen idea como es el 6! quize dejarlo hasta aquí, soy algo cruel, no? jiji, bueno, espero sus comentarios, y por cierto... quiero darles billones de besos y abrazos a los que me escriben los reviews! me hacen sentir inspirada para escribir! TT dios... bueno, hasta akí lo dejo... esperen los proximos capi! y nunca me dejen chola! TT que patética soy... XD

Con mucho animo!

ZafiroSayame


	5. El pétalo de una gran amistad

Sonrisa angelical

Por ZafiroSayame

**Capitulo V**

"_El pétalo de una gran amistad."_

Todos quedaron estupefactos, mirando boquiabiertos a la chica que tenían frente de ellos. Sora, yolei y kari dejaron que se llenaran de lágrimas sus ojos, mientras que tai y los demás chicos dejaron de respirar por un segundo. En cambio… matt, solo se mantuvo mirando aquellos hermosos ojos castaños como si fuera la primera vez de su vida en contemplar el cielo, había cambiado mucho… más hermosa, con una sonrisa mas pura al igual que su mirada, y se veía tan inocente, tan niña… tenía tantas ganas de correr a abrazarla, pero no. _"Qué rayos te pasa, yamato! Tienes 4 años sin saber de mimi, tienes novia y la amas mucho, olvidaste pro completo lo que sentiste por la princesa!" _gritaba en su mente.

-tú… no puedes ser mimi, ella… murió- dijo davis, mirando como Tachikawa lo mirada nostálgicamente.

-no, davis. Yo nunca morí, les dejé de hablar, y aún no entiendo por qué. Luego de varios meses sin charlar con ustedes gracias a mi orgullo, me di cuenta de mi grandísimo error, y no tuve valentía de disculparme, ya que era demasiado tarde…

-y poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando, y más su valentía desaparecía- defendía jou, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de mimi.

-sé que cometí un error en olvidarlos chicos, pero… siéndoles sincera, yo nunca los olvidé! Todos los día pensaba en alguno de ustedes, y cuando los recordaba todos juntos y en nuestras aventuras, sufría cada vez más! Ahora regresé para quedarme definitivamente, y no tienen idea de cuanto les eh extrañado en todo este tiempo…

-mimi…- dijo kari, mirándola tristemente.

-nunca pensé que por medio año en abandonarlos, sería parte de mi vida el dolor más grande de mi arrepentimiento. Si no me quiere escuchar, lo entenderé, me iré a mi casa y rezaré todos los días por una oportunidad, ya que… los quiero, y no sólo eso, son la mayor parte de mi corazón! Y no los quiero perder otra vez!- confesó mimi ya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sora exhaló y se levantó, caminó hasta mimi y mirándola sin expresar sentimiento alguno, hasta que, mediante una bofetada, transmitió un sentimiento muy temido, dolor.

-cómo te atreviste, mimi…?- dijo con los ojos llorosos, ya a punto de estallar.

-sora!- gritaron jou y tk, mientras que los otros quedaron más perplejos aún.

-sora… yo… lo siento tanto- fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras sobaba su mejilla cacheteada.

-nos abandonaste por completo, como si nunca fuimos parte de tu vida- escondió su mirada, dolida. A pesar de tener las ganas de abrazarla tan fuerte. –yo conté con tigo, mimi! Fuiste una gran amiga para mí! Para nosotros! Cómo puedes considerar tu gran aprecio hacia nosotros si nos abandonaste por completo? Y estuviste así por 4 años, tachikawa! 4 años! A ti te parece poco?

-no, sora… lo sé pero entiende!- rogaba la chica mientras había dejado escapar sus lágrimas.

-no mimi, la única que debe entender aquí eres tú! Todos nosotros te quisimos, igual yo!- mimi bajo su mirada, sintiéndose derrotada completamente –y lo peor de todo… es que te sigo queriendo!- tras esto, sora estalló en lágrimas y abrazó fuertemente su amiga, llorando desconsoladamente en su hombro. –pensé que estabas muerta… gracias a Dios que estas bien!

-sora…- llorando igual que Takeunochi, la abraza de igual manera, dejando a todos con una calma total.

-mimi!- sin extrañarse, yolei y kari rompieron en llantos y fueron a abrazar a mimi también, todas felices…

-princesa!- gritó tai, abalanzándose sobre las chicas y cayéndose todos al suelo, dando a lugar a muchas risas.

-los eh extrañado tanto! Lo lamento!- pidió mimi sin dejar de llorar y reír.

-o-o-o-o-

Por otra parte, en New York city, se encontraba aquel chico ojos azules supuesto amigo de mimi sentado en una banca esperando el metro. Su mirada estaba pérdida en los pasos de las personas apresuradas a sus trabajos, a los niños clamando su hambre a sus padres y algunos turistas montando el metro subterráneo. Michael, de 18 años recién cumplidos, guardaba en su mente y alma el retrato de aquella chica que su corazón robó. Se sentía desdichado, recordando cada momento vivido con aquella hermosa joven, en especial en su confesión de amor…

-Flash Back-

-me voy a ir a Japón… por siempre.

En ese instante… fue como si la belleza de la ciudad en la noche, las estrellas amontonadas en el cielo, la dulce tranquilidad entre ambos, se marchitara…

-mimi… lo dices en serio?- preguntó muy preocupado Michael.

-si, eres el primero en saberlo, ni siquiera los chicos de Japón lo saben.

-dios…- dijo muy impactado el joven, mientras tomaba la baranda fuertemente, como si se fuera a caer –no lo puedo creer… te vas a ir. Y no volveras.

-no digas eso! Yo regresaré- gritó mimi tomando de las manos de Michael –te lo prometo! Siempre seremos amigos, vas a ver que sí!

-lo sé pero…- soltándose de la chica, le mira muy triste –nunca volveré a contemplar todos los días tu hermosa mirada.

-Michael…

-mimi, como me consideras tú?- proponiendo más seriedad en la conversación, toma un poco de su copa que había tomado del mesero hace 20 minutos.

-yo… te considero una persona muy capaz, muy gentil, atractivo y fiel.

-no me refiero a mis características, me refiero a lo nuestro.

-somos… amigos, no?

-si, mimi, somos amigos. Siempre lo eh sido y lo seré para ti pero… yo te considero de otra forma

-a qué te refieres?

-mimi, aún eres muy niña, muy ingenua y tienes mucho por vivir, pero… te necesito a mi lado- tras esto, toma las manos de la tachikawa.

-sigo sin entender…

-ves…? Aun eres tan inocente, pero tan hermosa…

-Michael, explícame!-

-que te amo, mimi. Te amo con todo mi ser…

-Fin del Flash Back-

Michael se levantó al ver que su metro había llegado. Tomando su bolso y algunas bolsas con compras, entra al transporte junto con otras personas y se sienta en un asiento que justamente tenía a una anciana a su lado.

El ferrocarril eléctrico empezó a andar, dirigiéndose a su destino. Michael solo miraba el suelo, recordando nuevamente su confesión, recordando cada momento compartido con la Tachikawa, cada beso anhelado de ella…

-tu dolor no culminará con los recuerdos…- dijo la anciana a su lado, tenía lentes oscuros redondos, era blanca, con muchas arrugas, su cabello estaba escondido bajo un gorro negro estilo _france_ grande, vestida con respecto a su edad tenía un bastón y un gato a su lado.

-disculpe…?- preguntó Michael ingenuo, mirando muy impresionado a la mujer mayor.

-tú la amas, ella te quiere… es muy grande la diferencia- tras esto, miró al Johnson con una sonrisa.

-parada 53, La manzana de New York; en 5 minutos.

Michael sólo se quedó callado, mirando aquella señora con cierta incredulidad, a pesar de que New York posea muchas personas extrañas, nunca pensó en toparse con una. Analizando lo dicho, él amaba a mimi, pero ella sólo lo quería, es culpa de ella? no, ni de él tampoco… fue pro el tiempo. Y recordando cada momento con ella sólo traerá más dolor. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo a la anciana, el metro se detuvo y todas las personas se levantaron y se marcharon, y con ellas, la anciana…

-_"No es culpa de ella que le ame. Pero aún así, conociéndola, ella se siente así…"_

-o-o-o-o-

Los chicos, nuevamente todos juntos, estaban sentados aún bajo aquel árbol, riendo juntos, compartiendo historias de sucesos que les han pasado, muchas sonrisas, muchas lágrimas… Mimi no podía creer que estaba de vuelta, junto con sus mejores amigos, junto con los que siempre ah querido, sobre todo cerca de él… a pesar de que ya no lo ame, lo quiere, ambas cosas que lo disimula muy bien…

-y Michael…? Cómo está?- preguntó yolei con los ojos brillosos, tenía tiempo sin nombrar ese nombre.

-está… bien- dijo mimi con un rostro nostálgico –les manda muchos saludos!- y triste…?

-bueno…- sora había notado el humor instantáneo de su amiga, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema, y tal ves luego podría platicar de ello con la Tachikawa –Quieres venir a dormir a mi casa hoy? Tenemos mucho que hablar! Yolei y kari también están invitadas!

-jeje, gracias sora! Me gustaría mucho!- respondió mimi sonriendo placidamente.

-yo no puedo, tengo q cuidar a mi hermanito Koi…- Koi es el nuevo hermano de yolei, tiene 4 años y es de cabello violeta al igual que su hermana y de ojos verdes. Muy buen amigo de Ahwkmon.

-yo si puedo!- dijo kari entusiasmada.

-yo también!- esto lo agregó tai, haciendo mueca de mujer y una pose algo extraña…

-jajaja- rieron todos…

ooo

Eran las 10:35 pm, hora en que en al casa de sora se realizaba una Mini-Party de chicas. Mimi y kari estaban en el cuarto de Takeunochi, mientras que ésta iba a buscar algo para beber y de comer. Vestidas ya con sus pijamas, resaltaban sus figuras de niñas. Kari, solo tenía la parte de abajo tipo short color blanca, tenía medias largas y poseia también un camisón de color rosa. Mimi estaba vestida con un short corto color rosa pálido, una bata morada y una franelilla de tiras color rosa igual.

Sora había entrado con unos pantalones pijama azul pastel con una franelita corta de tiras de igual color, con su cabello separado en dos colitas. Llevaba consigo una bandeja con Rulfes, Oritos y tres vasos de refresco Colacoca.

-valla, tremenda cena- dijo kari ayudando a takeunochi con los vasos.

-y no has visto el postre, pero eso nos los comemos a las 1:00 am!- poniendo los alimentos sorbe el suelo, sora se sienta al lado de mimi y de kari. –y bueno, mimi, cuenta! Cuenta todo lo que no nos has contado hoy!

-jeje, no hay mucho… tuve mis novios allá en USA, no eh perdido la virginidad y no, aún no me eh enamorado de un viejo.

-valla, algo directa con el tema!- opinó kari con la mirada más impactada que la palabra.

-jajaja! Esos son los temas allá en Usa… y ustedes?

-pues, como ya sabrás, soy novia de yamato… kari de Davis y yolei están en los transmites con ken.

-ok… pero… nunca me imagine todos estos pares! Tu con yamato? Kari con davis? Yolei y ken! Fuck!- mimi se había enterado en la reunión lo de sora y yamato, algo que le impactó mucho. Mediante una lucha mental, evitó seguir pensando en ello, ya hace mucho que se había aclarado internamente que Yamato no la amaba, y mimi tachikawa no es de las que se pasa toda la vida pensando en el mismo chico. Lo quiso, es verdad, pero aún es demasiado pronto para saber si lo amó. –y tú por qué con davis…? Hacías mejor pareja con tk!- tras esto, kari solo bajó la mirada…

-si…

-mimi, veras…- empezó sora, regalándole una mirada de permiso a kari.

-sora, creo q no…

-kari, déjame decirle!

-pero…

-ya va, que sucede aquí?- preguntó mimi cruzando los brazos mirando como sus amigas empezaban a discutir…

-kari, has silencio. Mimi tiene derecho de saber, además… solo será entre nosotras. Ella podría aconsejarte- recomendó sora mirando seriamente a mimi.

-es… está bien.

-verás, mimi… hace ya un tiempo que kari y tk dejaron de hablarse. Sólo yo y tai sabemos eso, y matt no sé, la cosa es medio delicada, por eso no vez a todo el mundo hablando de ello…

-aja…?- mimi poseía una mirada incrédula, imaginándose cualquier cosa en la cabeza por la separación de los pequeños.

-tk se me declaró…- finalizó kari, cerrando sus ojos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-que tk qué!- abrió sus ojos como platos al igual que su boca por la impresión. Al fin… los menores de los 8 viejos elegidos se aclararon, pero, hay un problema… -qué le dijiste, yagami?

-que no podía… teníamos una amistad muy grande como para llevarla a algo así, solo imagínate que por una pelea todo acabaría!

-y eso fue lo que sucedió- dijo sora cruzando los brazos y suspirando.

-pero yo pensé que el lo aceptaría! Que seguiríamos siendo amigos y todo eso!

-lo heriste, hikari… es de lógica que tk se distancie con tigo. Cuando los hombres son rechazados se alejan por completo de ti, buscando otra presa… solo que en este caso él se separó de ti porque no quería sufrir…- agregó mimi con sabiduría.

-y tú como sabes eso?

-porque es así, o no?

-tienes razón- analizaron las dos.

-tú amas a tk, verdad?- dirigiéndose a kari, la miró de manera culpable, no era necesario preguntar.

-yo…

-dime kari, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, lo amas?

-si…- dijo calladamente.

-no escuché…

-sí…- dijo un poquito más duro.

-uhm?

-que sí!- gritó.

-muy bien, ya capté… y ahora no entiendo por qué davis?

-davis se me declaró, y como necesitaba olvidar tk…

-o sea, lo estas utilizando?- kari acertó –otro grave error amiga…

-lo sé! Pero es que no tenía otra!

-claro que sí. Le decías que "no" a davis, regresas a tk y clamas tu amor, hay que arriesgarse para sobrevivir- kari calló. Mimi tenía por completo la razón, y lo peor de todo es que ella lo sabía, y no lo quería admitir.

-ves!- regañó sora, dándole un golpecito a kari por la cabeza. Sin haberlo notado, kari estaba llorando… había dejado escapar algunas lágrimas, que al verlas, cayó sobre sora y estalló en llantos.

-vamos kari, no llores…- consolaba mimi acercándose más a sus amigas, mientras que sora acariciaba los cabellos de la yagami.

-yo lo amo mimi… por eso no quiero estar con él, me da miedo que lo nuestro se acabe por alguna pelea entre novios!

-kari, es normal que los novios tengan peleas. Mírame a mí, tengo mil y un peleas con matt y aún sigo con él, porque lo amo y él a mí- al decir esto, mimi subió la mirada y miro a sora muy adolorida.

-_"ella lo ama, y él… también. Nunca… tendré oportunidad con matt. No te sigas haciendo ilusiones! Soy una tonta! Además… yo no lo amo, ni lo quiero. Lo considero como cualquier otro amigo. O…"-_ mimi mantenía en su mente una lucha que nadie podría entender. Lo ama, o no lo ama? Eh ahí el dilema. Siempre ah sido muy soñadora, aunque no lo crean, ella podía tener cualquier hombre, era Mimi Tachikawa, la princesa. Pero… lo malo de ser princesa es que siempre se enamoran de los príncipes azules, que al final terminan siendo sapos. –_"mimi, supéralo! Él te ve a ti como parte del montón, además tiene novia; sora… así que olvídalo, ya verás que con otros chicos será mucho mejor!"_

-Mimi!- despertó sora de su trance.

-eh! Ah?

-que si no tengo razón…?

-ehm… si, claro- agarró su vaso y bebió un sorbo, para luego tomar una papita y ponérselo en la nariz haciendo equilibrio. –equilibrio, concentración y…- de un movimiento brusco con la cabeza hizo rebotar la papita y de un bocado se la metió en la boca –hambre!

-jejeje, mimi, estas loca- decía kari que hace unos segundos miraba a mimi algo ingenua. Secándose las lágrimas se sienta y hace lo mismo que mimi, sólo que le cayó en un ojo.

-fuck! Me dolió!- tras esto, dieron a paso muchas risas.

-muchas gracias mimi!- agradeció kari, abrazando a la Tachikawa y sin para de reír, olvidando un poco el dolor…

Al menos para ella…

To be continue…


	6. Me diste una rosa, ahora te la devuelvo

Sonrisa angelical

Por ZafiroSayame

**Capitulo VI**

"_Me diste una rosa, ahora te la devuelvo…"_

Mimi había regresado a su casa entre eso de las 12; era un sábado, muy tranquilo y fresco. Su casa quedaba a dos cuadras desde la de sora, así que no tenía problema en irse caminando.

En el trayecto, pasando al lado del colegio, pudo detallar toda la calma que permanecía ahí, la entrada estaba cerrada, vacía, con el típico portón obstruyendo la entrada al colegio más o menos a unos pocos metros de la puerta principal. Iba en silencio, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mirando complacida por pasar frente de su nuevo colegio de regreso de una pijamada de sus viejas amigas…

_-"Me pregunto… como estará él…_- justamente en la mente de Tachikawa surgió el rostro de Johnson, con aquella típica sonrisa amable y esa mirada tan dulce como la miel, era Michael, qué se podía esperar? –_jen… me pidió que lo llamara. Pero no sé…_- ella volteó y se quedo por unos minutos mirando el cielo, como el viento desplazaba las nubes y como las aves atravesaban el aire –_él querrá hablar aún con migo después de que lo que le hice?"_- en su mente resonó una vocecilla –"_Tú tienes un problema de seguridad muy grande… supéralo!"_- mimi, mimi tachikawa, aquella chica mas sincera, pura, directa, hermosa y segura de sí misma se había regañado por su inseguridad? Qué mundo tan irónico!

Ella siguió caminando, que por casualidad, una cabina telefónica estaba por delante. Ya no se acuerda muy bien como es la cosa de pagar por llamada, por lo que prefirió seguir, sin aprestarle atención a aquel artefacto, pero…

-Espera un momento…- se dijo regresando el paso y mirando con mas detalle la cabina –tiene una tarjeta adentro?- tomando el auricular, introduce por completo la tarjeta, poniéndose el teléfono en la oreja.

-Usted tiene un saldo de 6000 yens… desea hacer la llamada?

Soltó un suspiro, a caso pura coincidencia? O no? No lo pensó más y se decidió…

-sí…

-o-o-o-o-

Mimi al regresar a su casa, por pura casualidad yamato estaba llegando a la casa de sora. Tocando la puerta y colocándose en su propia pose de "Mírame, estoy bueno…" esperó a que la Takeunochi abriera.

-Honey!- saludó sora, tomando a matt por la mano y entrando juntos a la sala –llegas temprano.

-si quieres me voy- agregó matt, esperando la respuesta…

-si eres tonto!- colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, le dio un pequeño beso.

Ambos entraron a la sala de Tv y se sentaron a ver un poco de aquella pantalla, pasando por las noticias hasta llegar a las comiquitas, nada que ver. Repentinamente, pasó un comercial de yamato con su banda tocando a nombre de J-pop Festival Tokio, un famoso encuentro de varias bandas más revelantes de Japón que muy pronto volverá a ocurrir, y la banda de matt eran los principales…

-mira, ahí estamos!- dijo matt emocionado, señalando el Tv.

-si. Ya lo noté…- por unos segundos vio como matt miraba emocionado aquello. Su silencio significó mucho, pensando en los besos, en los abrazos, en los tantos "Te amo" que se han dicho… en la pijamada con mimi sintió cierta resignación, como si estuviera en frente de su peor enemiga, que resulta ser su mejor amiga. Sora aún no puede olvidar lo que sintió matt por ella. Sí, lo superó… matt la ama, ella es su amor ahora, no mimi. -_"Egoísta? No. Matt me ama a mí… y no creo que sea capaz de olvidar lo nuestro en un dos por tres._

-sora? Estás bien?- preguntó matt mirando a sora algo ingenuo.

-eh… sip!- sonriente, le posa sobre su mejilla una dulce acaricia, pero, instantáneamente, una seriedad tornó en su rostro –yamato…

-dime?

-tú… me amas?

-claro! Por qué no habría de amar a la chica más hermosa y talentosa del planeta?- colocando a sora bajo su brazo, dándole un ligero beso sobre su cabeza.

-eso me calma- apretó la franela de matt con sus manos y cerró sus ojos –me dolería mucho perderte…

-Igual a mí, amor- tras esto, empezó a sobar la cabeza de takeunochi, aún sin entender un poco la actitud de sora –"_no quisiera sufrir de nuevo…"_

-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los yagami, se encontraban tai y kari preparando unas deliciosas tortillas dulces, dejando un terrible desastre en la cocina. Sus padres se encontraban viajando, luna de miel, por lo que tienen 5 días de total diversión y "0" padres. Ambos planearon una fiesta para el lunes, tampoco clases (Feriado), por lo que… no vendría mal una "Party" el domingo hasta la madrugada del lunes, se llevaría acabo en el techo del edificio, es bastante grande y con la música, luz y decoración no hay problema.

Kari planteó también otra idea; Bienvenida para mimi! Así que invitaran a todas las personas necesarias para que mimi conozca gente aquí en Japón. También… conociendo la mente maligna de kari, tiene pensado en buscarle una pareja a mimi, y si que tiene bastantes opciones, entre ellas…

-mimi si se ah puesto bella…- confesó tai con la mirada pérdida, pensando en ella.

-tai… quieres superarlo? Mimi no puede empatarse con un bobo como tú!- dijo molesta hikari golpeándolo con el trapo que utilizaba para limpiar –además… creo que Oliver le vendría bien, o quizás Haku! son muy lindos…

-kari, para ti son lindos. Ella no se va a empatar con unos niños de 3 años menor que ella.

-mmm… bueno, entonces con Jamel. Él es muy simpático y lindo! Combina perfectamente con mimi!- poniendo los ojos como estrellas se imagina a mimi junto con aquel chico ojos azules de piel blanca, alto, bien formado con las típicas características de tierno.

-es la primera vez que veo a una chica que evite que una de sus amigas se junte con su hermano, que posee las mismas propiedades que ese tal Jamel!

-claro que no!

-a no?- dijo yagami retándola.

-el es Canadiense, toca perfectamente la guitarra, es muy dulce con las chicas y… sabe cocinar- al haber dicho esto ultimo, mira como se quema la tortilla que cocinaba tai.

-pinga!- gritó levantando la tortilla con la paleta metálica y lanzándola al techo.

-bien hecho yagami, y ahora que hacemos?- dijo mirando aquel alimento impregnado sobre ellos. Eso de la ley de que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar no se aprecia en la genética Yagami.

-llamamos los bomberos?- agregó, mientras que una sonrisita inocente se mostraba en su rostro.

-o-o-o-o-

Ella sólo cerró los ojos, esperó a que alguien contestara tras los 3 repiques de espera, y pensó…

-_"Él no tiene la culpa de amarme, me quiere, eso es lo que vale, y yo también lo quiero! No puedo permitir que el sufra por mi culpa, por mi estúpida actitud tras haberle escuchado…"_

-Flash Back-

-que te amo, mimi. Te amo con todo mi ser…

-…- mimi quedó atónita. Sintió como todo se le venía encima, quiso creer que no escuchó nada, pero negarlo…? Michael se declaró, acaba de decirle que le ama. Pero no puede ser! Michael es homosexual, no le gustan las mujeres, ninguna en particular, o al menos eso creía… decidió permanecer en silencio, esperar más palabras.

-entiendo que estés impactada. Créeme, yo también lo estoy, pero aún así no me avergüenzo de lo que siento por ti… eres demasiado bella! Tanto que volviste de un homosexual a hombre!- ella trató de sonreír, pero su sonrisa era nula. –sólo te pido que pienses en ello, sé que soy un amigo para ti, y que regresaras a Japón, pero me puedo ir con tigo! Yo puedo vivir solo, tengo lo suficiente para comprar una casa allá. Seguiré con este trabajo junto con Usa y tendrás mucho para tus anhelos personales

-…

-sé que es muy pronto para soñar, pero es inevitable hacerlo cuando se trata de amor… te quiero mimi, pero lo que es más es mi amor por ti.

Ella permaneció en silencio, escondió su mirada apartándola a un lado, él la miraba muy emocionado, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se había declarado, al fin demostró que su amor era fuerte mediante palabras, ahora sólo faltaba mostrarlo por la acaricia del corazón…

-y no me niegues que me amas, ya que tenemos un destino juntos, lo sé…- tras esto, toma de la barbilla de mimi ligeramente para acercarla a su persona. Sus ojos fueron cerrándose hasta que su labios estuvieron a punto de besarla, pero…

-me tengo que ir…!- se separó rápidamente de Michael, alejándose por el corredor, mientras que él la observaba alejarse, con sus ojos de anhelo…

-Fin del Flash Back-

Una voz masculina contestó el teléfono, despertando a mimi de su trance y haciéndola volver en sí. Era él…

-hello?- preguntó el chico.

-Michael…?

-yes… who is?- nuevamente, otro segundo de silencio.

-soy… soy mimi.

-mimi?- por otra parte, aquel chico rubio ondulado estaba recostado sobre su sofá, con su cel a altavoz. Al escuchar la voz de Tachikawa su mirada cambió a una muy triste, sabía que vivirá en agonía, pero nunca supo que se sentía.

-sé que es algo inusual esta llamada pero, necesitaba hablarte…

-háblame, sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte… aún- al decir ese "aún" el corazón de mimi se partió en pedazos, imaginando la cara melancólica de él.

-sólo quería decirte que… me perdones.

-…- Michael abrió los ojos como platos. Mimi le había pedido un perdón, con una voz proveniente de algún lado que él desconoce.

-sé que te sientes mal, de que te duele no tenerme a tu lado como quieres, aunque… si te amara te juro que por siempre estaría para ti de otra forma. Pero no te amo, sólo te quiero de una manera que no tienes idea… cosa que no quiero que se acabe por no corresponderte. Hay más peces en el mar, eres un chico muy apuesto capaz de enamorar a cualquiera- soltó un suspiro y luego tomó mucho aire, pensando bien en lo que decir. -Quiero que seas feliz…

-yo quiero también, pero a tu lado…

-pero no se puede Michael, yo no te amo. Y tú lo sabes…

-de acuerdo…- el rubio colgó el teléfono, mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima por su mejilla. Miraba el techo buscando algo que pueda sacarle de su dolor. Este maldito capricho por mimi lo está matando… Por qué? Por qué su amistad no puede ser la misma de antes? Será amor por la tachikawa lo que siente? O como dijo antes, un capricho? Sea lo que sea, lo tiene que olvidar, ya que ella no lo ama, y no lo puede evitar…

Ella escuchó el sonido del final de una llamada, cerró fuertemente los ojos y soltó el teléfono, escondiendo su rostro tras sus manos, llorando desconsoladamente… sin salir de la cabina, anhela calmarse y poder regresar a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no. Acaba de destruir a su mejor amigo, aquel chico que siempre estaba ahí, ya sea en las buenas o malas, por qué la vida es tan cruel! Dios la estaba castigando, y se lo merecía…

-_"Regresé, a los que abandoné me dieron una oportunidad, volvimos a ser todos unidos pero… por ello perdí al único que me ayudó a ser la misma de antes."_

-o-o-o-o-

Michael se levantó, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de agua. La llamada de mimi lo había impactado, y que le haya pedido perdón aún más. Ella no tiene porque sentirse mal, el stress nada más era de Michael.

La inmadurez es algo inusual en los Jonhson, por ejemplo, jen siempre había sido una chica comprensiva, si no lo tiene, lucha por ello, y si no lo puede tener, entonces lucha por otro anhelo, es así de sencillo… no tenemos porque perder el tiempo en algo que no podamos tener.

Y Michael estaba perdiendo el tiempo en lágrimas y sueños por ella.

-quizás si sigo siendo algo terco.

-me extraña que lo confieses!- dijo repentinamente jen que había regresado del trabajo –otra vez pensando en meens?

-…

-michael… que hablamos?

-jen! Basta, yo sé que esta pasando, tú no!- gritó Michael muy molesto.

-si lo sé, por algo te estoy aconsejando, no?

-no tiene nada que ver. Este problema es mío! Y si sufro y si estoy así es por algo, ya que si supiera superarlo ya lo hubiese hecho hace muuucho tiempo! Créeme!

-te creo, pero hasta ahora no te has esforzado por sentirte bien, para mí que aparte de amanerado eres masoquista- golpe bajo.

-que acabas de decir?- preguntó con un toque de sarcasmo.

-lo que escuchaste. Y ve, ve y dile a mamá lo que te dije, esta vez ella no te defenderá…

-y claro, si ella esta muerta!- ambos hermanos empezaron a pelearse con fuertes insultos.

-lo está para ti, pero para mí no! Ves? Eres tan masoquista, solo te vas por lo que te hace daño para así llamar la atención!

-acaso soy alguien del circo para estar atrayendo personas! Yo sé lo que soy, de acuerdo?

-entonces por que eres tan masoquista!

-ese no es tu maldito problema! Aléjate de mis cosas, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe! Que yo sepa no te pedí que me aconsejaras!

-que raro, por algo siempre lloras frente de mí, no? No seas tan malcriado y admítelo!

-puedes callarte!

-no hasta que tu no pares de seguir lastimándote a ti mismo y a ella!

-_"mimi..?"_- esto mantuvo en silencio al chico.

-por tu "mi amor por ella" y "no quiero verla más por dolor" le estas haciendo la vida añicos! Oye, tú no eres el único humano con sentimientos, te recuerdo! Hay muchos más en esas calles que sufren por peores cosas que tú…!

-…- jen suelta un suspiro.

-mira, Michael. Sé que te duele perderla, ok? te entiendo que sufras, llores, te lastimes, X o Y, pero al límite en también tejerle ese sentimiento a ella ya es una locura. No es su culpa Michael, ni tampoco la tuya, es simplemente sorpresas de la vida que TÚ tendrás que superar sí o sí o sino; mire, no eres bienvenido a la tierra, marciano- el siguió en silencio, analizando cada sabia palabra de su hermana. –sólo "supéralo" como dice mi fiel amiga mimi, aquella chica que fue, es y será por siempre tu amiga. Y nada más…

-o-o-o-o-

Era tk quien se encontraba sentado en el parque Ai, un lugar pequeño pero agradable para estar cuando se trata de dolor amoroso. Su nombre significa "Amor" y fue llamado así por que allí, en al época antigua, murió una pareja joven, destinada a vivir separados por lo que la única forma de que se vuelvan a unir es en la muerte…

-_"Me pregunto por qué a veces el amor no es correspondido. Hay personas que se aman tanto y siempre hay algún obstáculo entre su camino, o hay personas que aman tanto a alguien pero lamentablemente ese alguien no. La pareja que murió aquí son la muestra que en el amor no existen límites, y por ello se haría cualquier cosa por mantener aquel sentimiento vivo. Entonces qué harán las personas que no pueden mantener vivo ese sentimiento? Un clavo saca otro clavo, pero no vale la pena sentir otro amor que el primero que sentiste…" – _tk se levanta de la banca y se dirige a una fuente con palomas alrededor, miró como al agua cristalina se mecía en hondas por las gruesas gotas de la misma fuente – _"quisiera ahogar este sentimiento en un llanto que nadie escuche, que yo no escuche… para así cuando vuelva a llorar por alguien no recuerde el llanto de mi primer y mas puro amor."_

-tk?- tk volteó rápidamente, para encontrarse con unos ojos tristes.

-mimi? Qué haces aquí?

-estaba caminando hacia mi casa y de repente te vi, quise pasar a saludarte…

-gracias, ven… vamos a sentarnos- tras esto se sentaron en el borde de la fuente –cómo estás? Te veo algo triste, estuviste llorando…?

-estoy bien, no te preocupes… es que como tengo gripe vine estornudando en el camino- dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

-jeje, ya estas mejor?

-yep! Y a ti qué te pasa…?

-nada… pensando, ha pasado mucho tiempo, donde todo ha cambiado.

-estás así por… hikari, no?

-sí, cómo sabes?- preguntó incrédulo.

-kari me lo contó ayer, no quise sacar detalles así que me quedé no más con saber que ustedes dos ya no se hablan.

-seguro si te contó porque pero te pidió que no dijeras nada- mimi lo volteó a ver algo impresionada, deduce rápido el chico. –no soy tonto, tai, sora y mi hermano eran los que más saben del tema, ahora tú eres la encargada de hablar con migo de ello… verás, mimi, ya no me importa nada, simplemente quiero estar tranquilo, y si kari no quiere estar con migo, entenderé… después de todo soy su mejor amigo y debo apoyarla siempre.

-michael…- dijo silenciosamente, por un momento vio a Jonhson a su lado, sintió lo que el siente y lo que a lo mejor pudo haber pensado. Tk estaba viviendo lo mismo que michael, y hasta ahora ninguno a salido con una sonrisa.

-perdona?

-no! Nada… no me hagas caso. Veras, tk, te entiendo completamente, créeme. Pero debes de entender, dale tiempo, deja que ella piense.

-que piense en mí cuando está con Davis?

-ups… tienes razón- analizó mimi.

-kari es una chica muy bella, inteligente, dulce, generosa y simpática, pero al igual que su hermano, son algo tercos con el primer paso.

-sólo dale tiempo, trata de volver a ser amigo de ella, no tienes idea de cuanto ella te extraña…

-no sé…- tk sólo se quedó pensando –me da miedo enamorarme más de ella.

-…- mimi no sabía que hacer. El problema de tk es entendible, más que nada cuando estas pensando en aquel chico que te ama tanto y sabes lo que piensa él. Tk le estaba trayendo recuerdos, aún difíciles de olvidar. –dale tiempo… por favor.

-…- volteó, miró por un segundo a mimi y luego sonrió –esta bien. Lo haré.

-gracias! –en eso el celular de tk empezó a sonar.

-aló?

-hola, tk! Es tai! Cómo andas?

-hey! Bien, y tú? Qué novedades?

-bueno, fíjate que te tengo una súper invitación! Te acuerdas de la fiesta del domingo, o sea, mañana?

-yes…

-bueno, necesito que tú vayas a comprar algunas cositas!

-vale, ahora?

-si puedes. Pero pasa por aquí para buscar la plata!

-de acuerdo, see u!- cuelga. –adivina, vamos de shopping!- haciendo como una mujer.

-jajaja, por lo que veo que tus conocimientos hacia la especie Tachikawa aún no han fallecido, takeru!

-esta bien que sea olvidadizo, pero a mi hermana nunca la olvido! Vamos por la plata!

-Yeah!

To be continue…


End file.
